


魚 人頭 勺子

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hey here's somethin' that always kept in my mind, Mmmm, Other, You're tearing me apart Lisa, ffs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 這裏的東西是最艱澀與差勁的。





	魚 人頭 勺子

**魚**

 

他們把魚收起來 拖著長長的一根線

線的一端是手 另一端是我

你在百米之外的岸邊怔怔然

我在千萬米外的星空 淋著紅色的隕石雨

 

我在哭

星河掉下一滴眼淚 地心的紅色飛機猝然墜毀

四十二架紅色的車在星軌上飛躍

你突然大笑 在生命的盡頭前仰後合

 

我只是一條魚的尸體

我被你吞食 你被大地吞食 大地被宇宙吞食

而他們吞食宇宙

他們說 征途遙遠 征途遙遠 我們憤怒 我們喊叫 我們不會死亡

案板上的身體劇烈抽搐起來 五十九秒後 沒了動靜

 

魚張著嘴狂笑

 

**勺子**

 

你以為他終於敲斷了勺子

你鬆了口氣

那放鬆間隙將是你人生最美好的回憶

他身上還有一口袋的勺子等著你

他上一秒可笑滑稽

而你此時汗毛豎起

 

（*靈感來自《勺子殺人狂》）

 

**頭顱**

 

那似乎是能立個功什麼的 於是紛紛舉報了起來

諂媚者提著一顆顆人頭排著隊 愉快地奔向滅亡

 

你知道沒什麼高尚鄙夷可以歌頌 沒什麼高下道德可以立規

我們的脖子以上沒有荊棘冠 只有一顆藍紫色的頭顱

覆蓋著油膩膩的皮膚和翻湧的白色脂膏

野狗分食我們的肢骨

它們的體內也鑽出了蠹蟲

 

萬年後

蠹蟲的名字響徹天下

 

（*我們都會死，只不過蠹蟲名聲永存。哪一天能眼看他起高樓——）

 

**村人**

 

赤膊的 黃溜溜的 身體

肩並肩 氣勢洶洶 走來

他們手上 煙 鋤 手機 一膠袋啤酒 肩膀披著汗漬的褪色衣服

 

接吻的墻體間 有電線 毛線 和月老的姻緣線

壯碩的村婦和骨瘦如柴的黑狗 在同一架風扇面前喘氣 

黃泥路 水泥路 躺著幾千度的日光

明黃色大卡車轟轟轟轟 電瓶車在坑窪不平的路上搖出吱吱的叫 和光膀子們一起碾過太陽

太陽的尸體是黑色的影子 它被永遠

藏在路邊茂密的雜草身下

藏在飄著雞屎泥土氣的 祠堂送子觀音的纖纖手背下

 

每一個肚財 被打碎了 撒在生活的水溝溝裏

水溝裏有個宇宙飛船

 

飛船裏沒有娃娃 

 

（*去過一個村子，炎熱萬分，空氣裏蒸騰著農家氣味。由於建新房，到處都是光膀子的中年瘦男人，只有胳臂有點精肉。這裏，哪兒都破爛，村子中間地帶建著大祠堂，只有那兒香氣十足。最後兩段是跟《大佛普拉斯》有關的突然的靈感，都是在太陽底下謀生的人，都是死後不會激起任何波瀾的人。）

 

**水裏有個病人**

 

有一天

我讓雨衝撞半邊身軀

黑狗在我手腕上垂涎欲滴

手柄倒扣著一支巧克力冰淇淋

酒在耳朵裏燃燒出透明的火焰 滋滋作響

 

飛鳥吃光羽毛

雨從海底彈起

船夫敲敲我的心臟

「黃昏到了」

「我將要走了」

我和水面下的我

一聲呻吟

 

風和日麗 晴空萬里

有一陣風從我夢中開啟 劃開三百張沾滿水痕的信紙

刮過貓咪的虹色肋骨 響尾蛇的乾癟鱗片 鯨魚鼓脹的透明的肚腹 

在我懸於天空的腳腫邊纏綿依依

 

你從海崖底抬頭 

仰望的眼睛 搖搖曳曳的是我的倒影

我

撲向我自己 

 

（*我一直很喜歡死亡與世界邏輯被顛倒、翻盤的意向。希望我死後看得到這樣的世界，希望Irene能不要再哭了。）

 

-TBC-


End file.
